Forget Me Not
by SweetEyedChick
Summary: kagome was a semi normal girl who found a beat up and bleeding Inuyasha in an alley after a time they spend together is it love or is it fate and Inuyahsa's connections that well drive them apart?


Enjoy! I am a newbie!!  
  
Kagoma walked home one day in the rain yet it didn't bother her. She then felt a presence near; walking into the alley she saw a man with long blue hair yet was drenched in blood. She had red baggy pants and a red t-shirt on. She walked over to him and picked him up jumping off into the sky. Once Inuyasha awoke he saw a bandage rapped around his chest and his shirt clean next to him. The a voice said," You should be careful next time." He turned to the voice and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the window sill with black baggy jeans and a chain belt with a red tube top and unbuttoned black shirt and long raven hair with red streaks," Who are you?" " The name's Kagoma, you?" " Inuyasha what am I doing here?"  
  
She sighed then looked at him smiling," You were going to bleed to death in the alley." He touched his chest then asked," Did you bandage me?" " Yeah...so you hungry 'Inuyasha'?" He nodded like a anxious puppy." She laughed then got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and noticed he was in an apartment with a sword on the wall a huge empty area with a closet and a TV with a fire rat made ninja outfit.  
  
He leaned back as she walked in with a bowl of ramen," Can you feed yourself or do you need me to feed you?" He snatched it," I can feed myself wench." She smiled then walked out yet before leaving she stopped not looking at him," You shouldn't be involved with gangs. That's what put you in this condition." " Hey I can take care of myself! I didn't need your help!" " I know you're a hanyou yet everyone needs someone even if you're a hanyou I know how it feels to be treated as an outcast from life but us hanyous need to look out for each other of no one else well." With that she left. He called out," What do you mean us?" No response was made. He ate his ramen with that question still in mind. Kagoma stood outside his door as tears streamed down her face and she went to her knees. That night Kagoma sat looking out into the world in her hanyou form with dog-ears on her head and purple pupil eyes with long nails and fangs. She had light blue hair with little flowers.  
  
Then she heard a sound. As she turned around she saw Inuyasha," Is that your hanyou form?" She shut her eyes and returned to her human form," Yes." She turned away from him as Inuyasha sat across from her limping a bit," You should stay in bed or your wounds well reopen. Who ever did this to you knows you can't heal as fast as a hanyou they know you'll have to heal like a human." He sighed then passed out. Kagoma smiled then laid him on her laps as he fell asleep. When Inuyasha awoke he smelt cherry blossoms and honey. When he looked up he saw Kagoma looking outside and combing out his hair," I told you Inuyasha." He put his hand to his forehead," How long was I out?" " Not long." He looked up at her then asked," Can you show me your hanyou form?" " Why?" " I just feel good knowing that I'm not different. You have a concealing spell I don't so please." She smiled at him then shut her eyed as her hanyou form took place. He was amazed she was beautiful like a goddess," You look beautiful you shouldn't hide it." " Why not?" He smiled," Because. Then maybe when I could walk without passing out you can put a concealing spell on me." She nodded smiling at him. Then Kagoma helped him up and brought him to the room laying him down yet he pulled her down with. She gasps falling under him," Because." She rose up and kissed him on the lips then jumped out of bed," There's my because. Now good night Inuyasha." He smiled," Good night Kagoma."  
  
It has been three days and Kagoma and Inuyasha have grown close she gave him a concealing spell then as he claimed he felt better she tested him by fighting yet he didn't last. She laughed and helped him up," Here." He took her hand and they kissed as he parted she gave him a sword," Here I think you'll need it sometime in the future it's called the tetsigua and it's better then it looks." He smiled and hugged her. The next day Inuyasha awoke to a crash. When he peeked out he saw Kagoma fighting someone. He grabbed the sword and jumped out," Kagoma!" " Inuyasha run! They want you!" She kept fighting but he screamed," Hell no woman! I am not leaving you." She ran to her closet taking out a poll then it extended with a spear on each side. She spanned it and ran into battle. Kagoma kept fighting as Inuyasha walked her. She pushed Inuyasha out the window," Go! Find someone to help you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs," Kagoma!" She smiled," Take care Inuyasha." With that she turned away from him and returned to battling," Who are you and why is it you want Inuyasha?" " That is none of you business girl! But I am Hiten for your concern." " Actually I just wanted to know for your GRAVE!" She charged at him as her spear pierced through him yet his made the same contact," If I die you well to!" " Then I'll see you in...hell."  
  
She pulled out her spear as he fell to the ground with her she put her hand on her wound and walked toward the door using the wall for support. The place was a mess as a she made her way to the door she fell to her knees and through the door came Inuyasha with another man," So you found some help?" " Yeah my brother his name's SesshouMaro." " Nice to meet you." SesshouMaro put his jacket over her," We should get her help." " Kagoma hold on for me okay." " I'll try Inuyasha I really well but I am really tired..." Her hand slipped from his," Don't forget me okay and be...care...ful." She then died. He pulled her close to him as tears fell from his face onto hers," Kagoma...I won't."  
  
~~  
  
This is a one-shot story because this is my first story...so, yeah. Hope you like it!!!!! FYI my sister was the one who came up with the story and gave me permission to put it on to get the taste of what it's like here so please...NO FLAMES!!!! And RR 


End file.
